Une famille qui part en morceaux
by princessed
Summary: Pourquoi Oswald l'Agréable a-t-il échoué loin de sa famille? Ma version.
1. Une famille

Disclaimer: Dragons et ses personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fanfiction.

_Une famille qui part en morceaux._

Ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, Dagur était encore rentré couvert de bleus. Oswald l'avait grondé, évidemment. Ce qui avait entrainé une dispute.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé! s'écria Dagur. C'est lui! C'est Ansson! Il m'a volé mon déjeuner alors je me suis battu!

\- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé un adulte? s'enquit Oswald.

\- Il méritait que je le frappe! En plus, il a traité bébé Ingrid de tête de mouton! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la traiter de tête de mouton !

\- Tête de mouton! gazouilla Ingrid, qui n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui se passait.

Oswald soupira et attrapa son fils par les épaules.

\- Ecoute, dit-il, c'est ta troisième bagarre cette semaine. Tu sais que tu me déçois beaucoup?

\- QUOI?! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!

\- Et au lieu de me demander de l'aide, tu as rendu les coups.

\- Cette fois-ci, j'en ai ma claque! hurla Dagur. On est des Parenvrilles, au cas où t'aurais oublié! On est censés réagir au quart de tour et frapper les premiers! Espèce de...

Une gifle lui coupa la parole. Stupéfait, Dagur porta sa main à sa joue rouge. Son père le regardait avec une mine indescriptible.

\- Tu m'as frappé! balbutia Dagur.

-Je viens de réagir au quart de tour et de frapper le premier. Est-ce que tu trouves ça bien?

Furieux, Dagur se jeta sur lui. Des coups de poing furent échangés et après quelques instants, Oswald parvint à plaquer son fils au sol et à l'immobiliser. Bébé Ingrid les fixait du regard, complètement stupéfaite.

\- Tu vois, énonça Oswald, j'ai fait les mêmes erreurs que toi à une époque. Je pensais sincèrement que la violence était une solution à tout. Mais ce n'est pas cela, être un Parenvrille. C'est vrai qu'on est audacieux et qu'on n'a peur de rien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit agir de façon stupide.

\- Alors tu trouves que je suis stupide? s'alarma Dagur.

\- Non, tu AGIS de façon stupide.

\- Bobo?

C'était Ingrid qui venait de parler. Elle s'approcha et interrogea son père du regard, visiblement inquiète. En voyant son expression, il lui sourit et se leva.

\- Tout va bien, bébé, dit-il. Va dans ta chambre.

\- Bisou qui guérit ?

Elle s'adressait à Dagur, qui se sentit fondre. Il se pencha pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur la joue, là où s'étalait un énorme hématome, et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Sa petite chérie.

\- Va dans ta chambre, insista Oswald.

Ingrid attrapa sa poupée préférée, la serra contre elle et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté à son père et à son frère un regard inquiet. Oswald soupira intérieurement. Par moments, il se demandait vraiment comment ses enfants pouvaient être aussi différents.

\- Fils, un jour, ce sera toi, le chef des Parenvrilles. J'espère que quand ce jour viendra, tu seras prêt.

\- Oh, je sais ! cria Dagur. Quoi que je fasse, c'est jamais assez bien pour toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'échanges pas tout de suite ?

Oswald ne le savait pas mais Dagur pensait à un incident qui s'était produit peu après la naissance de sa petite sœur. A l'occasion, les chefs des îles voisines leur avaient rendu visite pour offrir des cadeaux à bébé Ingrid, et Stoick la brute s'était présenté en personne. Dagur s'était caché pour écouter la conversation et il avait entendu Stoick parler de son propre fils, un certain Harold. Il l'avait décrit comme le contraire de Dagur, un gamin maigre et nerveux, qui préférait rester en retrait. Il avait ajouté qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre et au grand désarroi de Dagur, Oswald avait répondu : « comme je te comprends. Si tu savais la quantité de bêtises que fait le mien ».

Dagur s'était sauvé sans que personne ne le voie et s'était rué sur un de ses copains pour le tabasser. Il s'était senti tellement en colère qu'il aurait frappé n'importe qui. S'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait entendu Oswald ajouter que malgré toutes leurs différences, il aimait sincèrement son fils et il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Malheureusement, il était parti trop tôt.

Ce jour-là, Dagur avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas cet Harold. Comment son père pouvait-il le comparer à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Pourquoi ? Quelle injustice !

\- T'échanger ? demanda Oswald. Voyons, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles…

_A suivre…_


	2. La fièvre blême

Oswald dormit très mal la nuit suivante. Cette conversation avec son fils l'avait mis terriblement mal à l'aise. Avait-il commis une erreur ? Aurait-il dû aller parler directement à Ansson ? L'avoir banni ? Ou au contraire, laissé Dagur gérer cela tout seul ?

Oswald aurait aimé dire à Dagur qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Le problème était qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Enfant, Oswald avait été timide et peureux, une brebis galeuse sur une île de guerriers téméraires. A une époque, il s'était forcé à sortir de sa coquille et à adopter le comportement déjanté des Parenvrilles mais il avait fini par accepter sa vraie nature, celle d'un homme calme et plutôt pacifique. Cependant, il y avait toujours une tempête émotionnelle qui faisait rage en lui et il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Comment pourrait-il comprendre son fils s'il ne se comprenait pas lui-même ?

Une pile de papiers trainait au pied de son lit. La première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut attraper une lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore lue. On annonçait une épidémie de fièvre blême sur l'une des îles voisines…

Oswald réfléchit longuement. Ça, c'était peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Contrairement à lui et Dagur, Ingrid n'avait jamais eu la fièvre blême. Or, on ne pouvait avoir cette maladie qu'une fois et si les enfants y résistaient très bien, les adultes n'avaient pas cette chance. Il faudrait qu'il envoie Ingrid sur cette île et qu'il la confie à des personnes de confiance le temps qu'elle tombe malade et qu'elle guérisse. Et puis, peut-être qu'un changement d'air lui ferait du bien.

Peut-être qu'un changement d'air leur ferait du bien à tous. Depuis qu'Inga était morte en mettant bébé Ingrid au monde, Oswald n'avait plus été le même. Il avait tout fait pour cacher et refouler sa tristesse aux yeux de tous afin de ne pas affecter ses enfants. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas marché : Dagur était devenu une boule de colère ambulante et il ne savait pas comment gérer cela.

Oswald pensa alors à un rituel que tous les Parenvrilles devaient effectuer au moins une fois dans leur vie. Cela s'appelait les Trente Silencieux : il fallait partir en mer et s'isoler, ne parler à personne pendant au moins trente jours. On racontait que ce rituel permettait de trouver la paix de l'âme et la sérénité. Oswald l'avait déjà fait une fois quand il était jeune et il se souvenait que cela l'avait aidé. Il était temps qu'il recommence.

Le matin venu, il fit sa malle en emportant beaucoup de papier et d'encre, puis il emballa les affaires des enfants. Il alla ensuite parler à Mysna, son amie de toujours qui le remplaçait en tant que chef quand il partait en voyage. Mysna était assez âgée pour être sa mère mais elle n'en restait pas moins intelligente et digne de confiance. Il savait qu'avec elle, l'île était entre de bonnes mains.

Enfin, il alla parler aux enfants. Si Ingrid se montra docile et compréhensive, Dagur réagit assez violemment à cette nouvelle.

\- Tu nous abandonnes ? rugit-il. On a besoin de toi et tu te sauves comme un mouton ?

\- Dagur, ta sœur n'a pas encore eu la fièvre blême. Il faut qu'elle soit immunisée le plus tôt possible. Je vais vous emmener sur une île où vous serez en sécurité pendant que je ferai mes Trente Silencieux. Mysna assurera l'intérim en mon absence.

\- QUOI ?! Ingrid est un bébé, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à m'occuper d'un bébé alors que je pourrais diriger l'île !

Oswald réfléchit un instant. Dagur n'avait pas complètement tort sur ce point. S'il devait lui succéder un jour en tant que chef, il faudrait qu'il apprenne tôt ou tard.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-il enfin. Tu vas rester pour seconder Mysna. Mais je veux que tu lui obéisses au doigt et à l'œil !

\- Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? s'attrista Ingrid.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle passerait autant de temps loin de son père et de son frère et elle avait très peur. En voyant sa mine paniquée, Dagur l'attrapa et la fit grimper sur ses genoux.

\- Bisou magique, Ingrid ! s'écria-t-il en lui collant un gros smack sur le front. On pleure pas quand on a un bisou magique !

Elle pouffa de rire et son père lui ébouriffa les yeux, puis s'agenouilla pour que son visage se trouve en face du sien.

\- Mon petit trésor, dit-il, tu vas être loin de nous deux, et tu vas avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Ce sera dur mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Une Parenvrille peut affronter toutes les situations difficiles, tu comprends ? D'ailleurs, tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet métallique dont le centre était fait de verre et le plaça dans sa main.

\- Tu vois, ton frère a la même. Cette lentille est très importante et je veux que tu veilles bien sur elle, compris ?

\- Comme une grande, répondit gravement Ingrid.

C'était la toute première fois qu'on lui confiait une responsabilité. Tout d'un coup, elle avait presque l'impression d'être une adulte.

\- Papa reviendra vite ? s'enquit-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux calmes.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Au bout de trente dodos ! Et on sera tous réunis.

* * *

Ingrid garda l'œil sec tandis que le bateau de son père l'éloigna de l'île où elle était née. Elle regardait sa lentille toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier qu'elle l'avait toujours. Oswald, lui, se sentait toujours troublé. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne marchait jamais avec ses enfants. Ingrid était beaucoup trop passive et Dagur débordait de rage en permanence. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il se posait toujours cette question tandis qu'il accosta sur l'île. Il se rendit avec Ingrid dans une auberge où il était déjà descendu plusieurs fois et demanda qu'on leur serve un plat du jour à chacun. La patronne, qui faisait aussi office de serveuse, couva Ingrid d'un regard attendri.

\- Elle est trop mignonne ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance. Mon mari et moi, on essaie d'en avoir un.

\- Merci, répondit Oswald. Le problème, vous voyez, c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore eu la fièvre blême. J'aimerais qu'elle l'ait au plus tôt mais comme j'ai une affaire à régler, je ne peux pas m'en occuper tout de suite. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait la prendre en pension ?

\- Eh bien, murmura la patronne, j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider mais…

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements rapiécés. Oswald, comprit, fouilla dans sa besace et lui montra une poignée de pièces.

\- J'ai les moyens de vous payer, insista-t-il.

La femme, qui n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent, tressaillit et alla parler au patron à voix basse. Oswald et Ingrid avaient fini leurs assiettes quand elle revint vers eux.

\- Je m'appelle Olga, énonça-elle, et lui, c'est mon époux, Kaï. On a une chambre. Vous voulez la voir ?

Oswald acquiesça et les aubergistes le guidèrent dans une petite chambre propre et bien rangée. Un gros chat roux se tenait roulé en boule sur les couvertures et se mit à ronronner quand Ingrid alla le caresser. Ce détail décida Oswald l'Agréable : si ces personnes s'occupaient bien de ce matou, ils allaient sûrement bien s'occuper de sa fille.

Père et fille se firent leurs adieux. Avant de partir, il lui fit cependant promettre une chose : elle ne devait dire à personne qu'elle était une Parenvrille. Ce serait leur secret.

Oswald pensait la protéger ainsi. Ingrid était un prénom très courant sur cette partie de l'archipel, personne n'aurait de soupçons. Dans trente jours, il reviendrait, récupèrerait ses enfants et tour rentrerait dans l'ordre.

_A suivre…_


	3. Naufrage

Oswald mit le cap vers le large. Il ne se sentait pas en paix. Ses enfants lui manquaient déjà et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il agissait pour leur bien, qu'il fallait qu'ils apprennent à se passer de lui… Oh, pourquoi était-il parti ?

Il sortit un des nombreux cahiers qu'il avait apportés et se mit à noter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Plus jeune, il avait aimé écrire et dessiner mais il n'avait plus eu le temps depuis la naissance de Dagur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, il sentit les nœuds se dénouer dans sa tête. Tout d'un coup, plus rien n'était compliqué.

Oswald releva la tête et constata qu'il avait dérivé très loin et qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il était. Il rangea son cahier et décida de jeter l'ancre et de manger un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Le ciel se couvrait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se repérer aux étoiles cette nuit-là. Tant pis. Il attendrait.

* * *

Ce fut la houle qui le réveilla. La tempête s'était levée pendant son sommeil et il n'y voyait plus rien. Oswald eut très peur. Pendant quelques heures, il lutta contre les vagues jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme secousse le projette dans l'eau. Paniqué, il essaya de regagner le bateau et réalisa qu'il avait pieds. La mer l'avait envoyé sur une île.

Il s'avança vers l'intérieur de l'île en priant les dieux pour que l'île soit habitée. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'aiderait à reconstruire son bateau.

* * *

Au petit matin, Oswald constata l'étendue des dégâts. Son bateau s'était brisé en deux mais ses bagages, qui se trouvaient dans des caisses étanches, avaient résisté. Il pouvait construire un radeau et repartir sans problèmes.

Il fit le tour de l'île et constata qu'il était le seul habitant humain. En revanche, il croisa un braguettaure et un gronk qui ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les arbres étaient couverts de fruits comestibles. Au moins, il aurait à manger.

Oswald passa trois semaines à fabriquer son radeau. Il en profita pour prendre des notes sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il comprit que cette île était une sorte de refuge pour les dragons âgés et malades, qu'elle leur servait de dernière demeure. D'étranges dragons gris l'observaient de loin mais n'essayèrent pas d'interagir avec lui.

Enfin, le chef des Parenvrilles embarqua sur son frêle esquif. A peine avait-il franchi quelques mètres que les sentinelles se précipitèrent et l'obligèrent à rebrousser chemin, le laissant complètement désemparé.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Oswald passa par tous les stades de la panique. Il se demandait si quelqu'un allait partir à sa recherche et comment se débrouillaient ses enfants. Comment Dagur, si colérique, gérait-il son absence ? Et qui s'occupait de bébé Ingrid ? L'angoisse le tenaillait et il pensait parfois partir à la nage, n'importe où.

Il refit plusieurs tentatives. A chaque fois, les sentinelles l'obligeaient à retourner sur l'île. Un jour, il perdit patience et essaya de frapper leur chef. Le dragon l'évita et garda ses distances. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, simplement le garder prisonnier. C'était à perdre la raison.

Oswald décida alors d'appeler à l'aide. Il prit un des cahiers qu'il avait apporté et y nota des indications sur la façon de trouver l'île. Par précaution, il coda soigneusement tous ses indices. Il savait qu'il se trouvait sur un lieu sacré et il préférait ne faire venir que des personnes assez intelligentes pour comprendre l'importance mystique de cette île.

Mais comment envoyer le journal loin de l'île ? En fabriquant une catapulte, peut-être ? Oswald essaya d'en dessiner une en sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à la monter. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon bricoleur. Et évidemment, il lui faudrait une boîte étanche. Où la trouverait-il ?

Il finit par décider de fabriquer une caisse sur mesure. Il la propulserait à l'aide de l'arbalète qu'il avait gardée avec lui. Il s'absorba tellement dans ses croquis qu'il remarqua à peine des dragons comme il n'en avait jamais vus. Cependant, un cri rauque lui fit lever la tête. Il se précipita et vit les intrus qui essayaient d'attaquer le gronk et le braguettaure.

Le cœur d'Oswald se serra. Il s'était plus ou moins attaché à ces deux dragons et il avait bien compris qu'ils étaient en fin de vie, donc beaucoup trop fragiles pour se défendre. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un projectile pour son arbalète. Déjà, les sentinelles se précipitaient pour défendre leurs protégés. Oswald visa et tira. Il parvint à toucher un des dragons. La bataille fit rage mais finalement, les intrus se sauvèrent.

Oswald voulut s'approcher pour voir si les dragons étaient blessés. Le gronk recula, quant au braguettaure, il était trop occupé à se disputer avec lui-même pour lui prêter attention. Les sentinelles, elles, semblaient se concerter. Et puis, l'un deux s'envola et revint avec un énorme fruit qu'il déposa aux pieds du chef des Parenvrilles.

Oswald comprit immédiatement. Ces dragons le remerciaient pour son aide. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit de la joie. Il se sentait accepté et apprécié.

* * *

Au fil des jours, Oswald finit par renoncer à partir. La solitude l'aidait à retrouver le calme en lui et il se sentait enfin à sa place quelque part. Il se construisit une hutte avec les restes de son bateau et tous les jours, il écrivit dans ses cahiers : des notes sur les dragons, des recettes de fruits, des réflexions personnelles… Il parvint à envoyer un des cahiers au large, dans une boîte étanche, mais il n'essaya plus de partir.

C'est ainsi qu'il devint l'ami des sentinelles. Il leur donna un nom à chacune et il les aida régulièrement à repousser les intrus. Son seul regret était de ne pas voir ses enfants grandir. Peut-être que Dagur était devenu un chef serein et respecté. Et peut-être qu'Ingrid l'aidait et avait toujours la même attitude positive. Après tout, il se devait de croire en eux.

_A suivre…_


	4. Dagur le dérangé

Dagur passa les heures qui suivirent le départ de son père à rager (pour changer). Il était certain qu'Ansson ne le respecterait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. Maintenant, il devait obéir à Mysna, une femme âgée et douce comme un agneau. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il passa donc les vingt jours qui suivirent à patienter et à rager. Ingrid lui manquait : elle n'était même plus là pour lui changer les idées en lui racontant ses histoires de bébé. Le vingtième jour, alors que Dagur se promenait tranquillement, Ansson surgit sur son chemin. Il voulut le contourner, mais le sale gosse l'empoigna avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Alors, on se promène, Dagur le délicat ?

Dagur essaya de se dégager, en vain. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Il était couvert de bleus quand il parvint à se dégager et à se sauver tandis qu'Ansson l'invectivait en hurlant de rire.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite. Il regagna sa chambre, fit son sac en engueulant copieusement la fenêtre et une fois la nuit tombée, il amarra un bateau et prit le large. Il récupérerait Ingrid, elle lui ferait des bisous magiques et il se sentirait mieux. Ensuite, ils se promèneraient ensemble sur l'océan en attendant le retour de leur père et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Evidemment, il ne savait pas du tout où chercher. Il passa donc les semaines qui suivirent à naviguer à droite et à gauche en pêchant sa nourriture tout en se sentait passablement stupide. Enfin, au moins, Ansson n'était pas là pour se moquer de lui.

Il venait d'attraper un énorme poisson quand il réalisa qu'il approchait à nouveau de l'île des Parenvrilles. Un rapide calcul lui apprit que plus de trente jours s'étaient écoulés, en d'autres termes, son père devait être rentré avec Ingrid. Dagur décida de tuer et préparer son dernier poisson avant d'accoster. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il allait montrer à tout le monde son couteau taché de sang de poisson et dire à Ansson qu'il avait tué un ennemi. Ainsi, la petite brute le laisserait enfin en paix.

La première chose qu'il remarqua après avoir débarqué fut la façon dont tout le monde le dévisageait. C'était étrange. Et puis l'un des voisins marcha vers lui et s'enquit :

\- Dagur ! Tu nous ramène le chef ?

\- Il faut qu'il rentre ! s'écria un autre. Ça fait quarante jours qu'il est parti, et Mysna est morte dans son sommeil ! On a besoin d'un chef !

-Lui, un chef ?! cria Ansson, qui venait d'arriver. Il sera jamais autre chose que Dagur le délicat !

La rage embrasa le jeune viking et sans réfléchir, il brandit son couteau souillé.

\- Oswald le faible ne reviendra pas ! cria-t-il. Je l'ai tué et maintenant, c'est moi, le chef !

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde fixait Dagur du regard, Ansson en particulier et pour la première fois, il vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Soudain, le fils d'Oswald sentit la joie l'envahir. La personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer le respectait enfin.

\- C'est moi, le nouveau chef ! assena-t-il. Maintenant, je veux que tu me cires mes bottes !

Ansson recula et partit en courant. Dagur aimait cela de plus en plus. Il n'avait qu'à faire peur à tout le monde et il aurait ce qu'il voudrait. Son père avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Le pacifisme ne résolvait jamais rien. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était agir de la façon la plus agressive et impulsive qui soit, quitte à faire croire à tout le monde qu'on était complètement dérangé.

\- Chef, risqua quelqu'un, on s'est déjà occupés des funérailles de Mysna.

\- C'est bien !

\- Et… pour votre sœur, on fait quoi ?

Dagur hésita à peine. S'il partait à la recherche de bébé Ingrid maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre risquait de prendre le pouvoir à sa place. De toute façon, techniquement parlant, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, donc incapable de s'occuper correctement d'une toute petite fille. Il attendrait quelques années avant de partir à la recherche d'Ingrid.

\- On ira la chercher quand je l'aurai décidé ! cria-t-il. Pas avant !

C'est ainsi que Dagur devint le nouveau chef des parenvrilles.

_A suivre…_


	5. Bébé Ingrid

Bébé Ingrid passa la première semaine au lit. Elle avait attrapé la fièvre blême et sommeillait la plupart du temps. De temps en temps, Kaï et Olga passaient pour voir si elle allait bien. Kaï lui préparait son bouillon de poulet et Olga lui chantait des berceuses. Au bout d'une semaine, la fièvre disparut et Ingrid passa davantage de temps dehors, avec les enfants du village.

Trois autres semaines s'écoulèrent et Ingrid, qui n'avait pas encore la notion du temps, commença à demander dans combien de jours son papa reviendrait la chercher. Kaï et Olga ne répondaient rien. Un soir, Kaï prit Olga à part et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

\- Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, supposa-t-il. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un pour partir à sa recherche !

\- Envoyer quelqu'un ! Mais avec quel argent ?

C'était une bonne question car les aubergistes devaient toujours faire des économies sur tout. Kaï resta songeur.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut attendre un peu, concéda-t-il.

\- Oui. De toute façon, elle est heureuse avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Olga, je sais à quoi tu penses ! On ne peut pas la garder !

\- Et pourquoi non ? Imagine que son père ne revienne pas. On ne peut pas l'abandonner !

Kaï acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir Ingrid qui jouait avec le chat dans la cour de l'auberge. Elle ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir avec Olga, celle qui n'était jamais née. Il l'aimait déjà…

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais si son père revient, elle devra partir.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, puis les années, et Ingrid cessa de demander quand son papa reviendrait la chercher. La plupart du temps, elle pensait qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse. Elle avait tout : une maman, un papa, un chat, un toit, des ami.e.s, elle aimait chanter et cuisiner à l'auberge et tout allait bien.

Cependant, elle se rappelait parfois que cette vie merveilleuse était un mensonge. Elle avait une autre famille quelque part et tout le monde faisait comme si cette autre famille n'existait pas. Pire : son père biologique l'avait abandonnée. Et si cela se reproduisait ? Si Kaï et Olga l'abandonnaient à leur tour ?

Ingrid ne leur fit jamais part de ses inquiétudes. Elle garda le silence et fit tout pour que ses nouveaux parents ne la chassent jamais de chez eux. Elle était devenue l'enfant que tous les parents rêvent d'avoir : obéissante, polie, disciplinée, serviable, toujours gentille. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester avec eux. Et en même temps, elle se rendait bien compte qu'on lui mentait en permanence, ce qui n'était pas bien. Est-ce que ce serait mal si elle leur mentait aussi de temps en temps ?

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte autour d'elle, elle se mit à avoir un double visage. Avant même que le malheur s'abatte à nouveau sur elle, elle prit l'habitude de tout observer en silence et de mémoriser tout ce qui pouvait lui servir plus tard. Si son premier père l'avait abandonnée, ça voulait dire que n'importe qui pouvait la poignarder dans le dos à n'importe quel moment. Elle devait en tenir compte, ne jamais se fier complètement à qui que ce soit et prendre l'air innocent quoi qu'il arrive. Son monde parfait et tranquille pouvait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment.

Et évidemment, il ne manqua pas de s'écrouler…

_A suivre…_


	6. Une famille?

Dagur et Ingrid se retrouvèrent des années plus tard, évidemment. Elle avait tout perdu et elle avait décidé de le lui faire payer. Sans lui, Oswald serait encore en vie. Sa pire crainte s'était réalisée : tout le monde l'avait abandonnée et elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne.

Pour ne plus avoir mal, elle essaya de s'isoler volontairement. Pendant longtemps, son dragon fut le sel être vivant avec qui elle osa créer des liens. Elle pensait que si elle se rapprochait d'une autre personne, elle allait la perdre ou être poignardée dans le dos, et elle allait encore souffrir.

Dagur aussi avait mal, mais il exprimait sa souffrance différemment. Cela faisait une quinzaine d'années qu'il n'arrivait plus à communiquer autrement qu'en agressant. La colère avait rempli toute sa vie et complètement occulté la personne qu'il était avant. Et voilà qu'Ingrid refaisait surface. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Il gardait le souvenir d'une fillette minuscule et douce qui grimpait sur ses genoux et lui demandait de lui raconter des histoires. Il l'aimait, elle était même la seule personne à l'avoir jamais aimé de façon inconditionnelle. Et voilà, la fillette innocente avait laissé la place à une guerrière en colère qui avait décidé de lui faire la peau.

Il essaya bien de la convaincre de rejoindre son camp mais ça ne marcha pas. Tant qu'il y pensait, ses manœuvres précédentes n'avaient pas marché non plus. Il n'avait jamais réussi à détruire Harold, après tout.

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'avouer, c'était que s'il avait essayé à tout prix de tuer Harold, c'était parce qu'il s'imaginait (à tort) que contrairement à lui, le fils de Stoick la brute avait toujours eu une relation parfaite avec son père. Il croyait pouvoir réparer sa propre relation avec Oswald en privant un autre père de son fils. Quand il s'avoua enfin que ça ne marcherait jamais comme ça, il décida que contre toute attente, il allait faire d'Harold son nouveau frère. Comme ça, et une fois qu'Ingrid ferait à nouveau partie de sa vie, il aurait enfin une famille.

Il essaya de les amadouer tous les deux, entre autres en suppliant Harold de lui apprendre à chevaucher un dragon. Visiblement sceptique, Harold finit par lui présenter un gronk et par lui apprendre les bases. Dagur n'était pas dupe, évidemment. Il avait compris que si son rival lui proposait un dragon plutôt lent et peu combattif, c'était parce qu'il se méfiait encore de lui. D'ailleurs, Ingrid se méfiait encore plus. Dagur finit par prendre une décision radicale : il laissa une lettre expliquant tout à sa sœur et alla foncer droit dans un piège pour les protéger tous.

Dagur se trouva alors dans la même situation qu'Ingrid plus tôt : seul avec son dragon. Il avait prévu de s'en débarrasser au plus tôt mais contre toute attente, il s'attacha à lui. Ombre tueur était le seul être qui lui faisait confiance et qui l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Après de nombreuses péripéties, il finit par se réconcilier avec eux tous. Plus tard, il y eut Mala. Tout le monde fut choqué à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Pour Dagur, c'était tout simplement une évidence. Il voulait enfin former une famille, et Mala lui apporterait la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Et puis, il avait réussi à passer les trois épreuves, alors où serait le problème ?

La seule chose qu'il craignait un peu, c'était la réaction d'Ingrid…

_A suivre…_


	7. Epilogue

Quand il était entré au Walhalla, l'esprit d'Oswald avait été averti : en raison de l'aide qu'il avait apportée aux dragons, il aurait le droit de rendre une visite sur terre. Une seule. Le moment était venu et il se glissa, par-delà les mers, jusqu'à l'île des Parenvrilles.

Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il l'avait quittée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, des maisons avaient été détruites, d'autres reconstruites. Il reconnut l'endroit où on célébrait les mariages et il vit que des gens montaient une estrade et installaient des chaises. Quelqu'un se marierait le lendemain. Il crut reconnaitre le fils de Stoick la brute dans la foule, ou peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Et puis, il la reconnut. Son petit bébé Ingrid, qui avait bien grandi. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère au même âge. Pendant un instant, il pensa à se précipiter vers elle, et puis il se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre.

Elle parlait avec une grande femme blonde qui avait la prestance d'une reine et qui l'appelait « ma future sœur ». C'était donc le petit Dagur qui allait se marier. Oswald se demanda comment il l'avait connue, de quelle île elle était originaire. Qu'était-il arrivé pendant ces quinze années ? Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'Ingrid avait l'air d'aller bien. Il y avait juste une certaine dureté dans son regard et ses gestes, comme si elle avait déjà connu une grande tristesse…

Elle se détacha du groupe et alla frapper à une porte. Oswald reconnut du premier coup d'œil l'homme qui lui ouvrit. C'était son Dagur, qui avait lui aussi bien grandi. Pour le moment, il arborait la même expression surexcitée qu'Oswald lui avait déjà vue des centaines de fois.

\- Tu viens ? s'enquit-elle. Le banquet de veille de mariage est prêt.

\- Pourquoi faire un banquet la _veille_ du mariage ?!

\- Mala m'a dit que c'est la coutume chez les Défenseurs des ailes.

\- Heu… je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Elle acquiesça et referma la porte derrière elle. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et se mit à parler d'une voix entrecoupée :

\- Voilà. Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à Mala. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette quand elle l'apprendra.

\- Elle sait déjà que tu as fait de la prison, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

Oswald eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots. Son Dagur ne s'était pas si bien débrouillé que ça après tout. Mais au moins, lui et Ingrid s'entendaient toujours, c'était déjà ça.

\- Non ! protesta Dagur. Je pense à… pire. Tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de moi ?

\- Eh bien… c'est vrai que les Défenseurs des ailes vénèrent tous les dragons et qu'à priori, ça peut paraître étrange qu'elle ait choisi un ancien chasseur. Mais elle t'a choisi, toi, ça veut dire quelque chose !

\- Je parle pas de ça ! C'est pire, encore !

Ingrid commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelle bêtise avait encore fait son frère ?

\- Raconte ! intima-t-elle. J'en parlerai à personne. Peut-être que je peux t'aider !

Dagur baissa la tête. Il ressemblait à un petit chien triste et c'est tout bas qu'il avoua :

\- Je ronfle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ronfle ! Quelle femme voudrait passer toutes ses nuits avec quelqu'un qui fait du bruit ?!

Ingrid éclata de rire et Dagur la fusilla du regard.

\- Ça te fait rire en plus ?!

\- Désolée ! articula-t-elle. C'est juste que… Enfin, il y a des tas de gens qui ronflent ! T'es pas le seul !

\- Je sais mais Mala mérite mieux qu'un époux qui ronfle ! Et si elle me quittait… Enfin, je ne supporte pas cette idée !

\- Et lui parler, ça n'aiderait pas ?

Oswald écouta cette conversation en silence. Il regarda Ingrid qui rassurait son frère et le conseillait, Dagur qui racontait des bêtises, avouait qu'il se sentait sous pression, proposait à sa sœur d'être marraine dès qu'il aurait des enfants… Il se sentait rassuré, à présent. Ses enfants avaient visiblement connu énormément de coups durs mais au moins, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Si seulement il avait pu s'occuper d'eux pendant toutes ces années…

Le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent et se préparèrent à rejoindre le banquet de veille de mariage au moment où les voix des Walkyries résonnaient. Oswald dit au revoir à voix haute et se volatilisa. Ingrid et Dagur échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Ingrid. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était…

\- Notre père ? J'ai pensé à lui toute la journée. Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'il soit là.

Elle passa un bras autour de lui.

\- C'est peut-être juste une impression, avoua-elle, mais je crois qu'il est avec nous…

_La fin !_


End file.
